Episode 7003 (20th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Alicia warns Leyla to stay away from Jai when she finds out she visited him in hospital. Megan tells Priya she thinks Jai is cheating on her with Leyla. Priya tries to convince her the stress is making her see things that aren't there. Rodney overhears Jimmy on the phone to Juliette about Carl. Priya warns Leyla that Megan suspects her of having an affair with Jai. Sam and Charity row over each other's actions. He calls the police informing them that Charity's back if they want to talk to her. Priya tells Leyla she needs to stay away from Jai to cool Megan's suspicions, but Leyla isn't keen. DI Bails arrives to see Charity and questions her on her whereabouts but she covers. She passes comment on him wanting to nail her for years and he warns her that this time he suspects he has the evidence to do it. Jimmy tells Rodney that he can't turn his back on Carl. Rodney warns him to tell Nicola or he will. Megan speaks to Alicia about Leyla and notices her clam up. Rishi is puzzled when he catches Debbie at the hospital checking on Jai. She covers that she's there for Noah. She overhears Georgia mentioning that Jai is to be brought out of his coma tomorrow and that the swelling on his brain has gone down. Charity squares up to DI Bails, reminding him that Declan tried to kill her and that the jury would be on her side. Doug takes Diane out to a fancy restaurant in Hotten where they have a good time. Megan sets Leyla up by telling her that they tried to bring Jai out of his coma but he never regained consciousness and died. Zak brings Noah over to see Charity but he rebuffs her, fed up of her always letting him down. Witnessing the heartbreak on Leyla's face, she realises her suspicions are right and confronts her over having an affair with Jai. Leyla admits it and apologises but is disgusted when she discovers Megan has duped her into thinking Jai's dead to catch her out. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) Guest cast *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Memorable dialogue DI Bails: "Where you been?" Charity Dingle: "None of your business." DI Bails: (to Sam Dingle) "You called didn't yer? Can you tell me?" Sam Dingle: "Dunno. Out of town, I think. Ask her." Charity Dingle: "Come on Sammy, you can do better than that! You know I've been tied up with family business." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes